1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a structural body and a method for manufacturing an ink jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an improvement in printing performance, particularly high resolution and high speed printing, has been required for ink jet recording apparatuses. To this end, high image quality needs to be achieved by shrinking the size of droplets of ejected ink, increasing the density of a nozzle array, and increasing the number of pixels per unit area. To achieve this, there is required a method for manufacturing a liquid ejection head in which a large number of micropores (ejection ports) are formed with high density and high definition. Thus, various methods have been proposed. In particular, a method for manufacturing a liquid ejection head by a press molding method (imprinting method) using a mold has received attention because multiple materials can be molded at the same time and molding can be performed with high precision at low cost.
A method for manufacturing a porous plate described below has been proposed as a method for manufacturing an ink jet recording head using a technology such as an imprinting method or a technology similar to the imprinting method. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-176076 discloses a method for manufacturing a porous plate, including the steps of heating a two-layer member configured by stacking a first material and a second material; performing press molding using a mold with a protrusion corresponding to a nozzle while the two-layer member is being heated, such that the protrusion corresponding to a nozzle penetrates the second material and part of the first material; and removing the mold from the two-layer member and detaching the first material from the second material.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,064 discloses a method for manufacturing a multilayer wiring board described below as a method in which a structural body formed on a substrate is detached from the substrate without causing damage. The method includes the steps of forming an etch-back layer on a supporting substrate; forming a multilayer wiring board on the etch-back layer; removing the etch-back layer by etching under the conditions that the supporting substrate and the multilayer wiring board are not etched; and detaching the multilayer wiring board from the supporting substrate. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-283657 discloses a method for manufacturing a through-hole structural body described below. In a multilayer workpiece configured by stacking structural body layers each composed of the same material, the method includes the steps of disposing a separating layer between the structural body layers; stamping at least one of the structural body layers of the workpiece by press working; and detaching the structural body layers of the workpiece.
However, in the manufacturing method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-176076, a porous plate composed of a single material is manufactured from two materials prepared on a substrate. Thus, there are problems in that the amount of materials used is increased and the number of manufacturing steps is increased.
In the method for manufacturing a multilayer wiring board disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,064, since there are required a step of forming an etch-back layer and a step of removing the etch-back layer by etching, it is expected that the manufacturing steps become complicated. Furthermore, since there are required the etch-back layer and the etching conditions configured such that the supporting substrate and the multilayer wiring board are not etched, the design flexibility is limited.
In the method for manufacturing a through-hole structural body disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-283657, since the multilayer workpiece is formed and pressed, a material such as liquid that cannot form a multilayer structure cannot be used as a material of a structural body.